Too good to be true
by DragonPrincessKudo
Summary: [[Based off a year or two after the fight at the valley of the end.]] Naruto was lucky to find Sasuke, but the only thing was that he had a case of amnesia! {Pairing SasuNaru/NaruSasu}
1. A fresh start

**A/N: I'm slowly getting back into writing fanfiction again, so please excuse this first fic if it's chapters are too short. This it really just to test the waters out first, I know this topic is cliche but im just here to have fun and I hope you all will to! Any constructive criticism is welcomed :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A fresh start**

It seemed a little too easy to find Sasuke, especially after what happened. What was stranger was that he was laying at the bottom of a crevasse, seemingly blacked out. Naruto was more than happy to go down, he was fully intending on dragging him back like that, why look a gift horse in the mouth? Though when he got down to him the raven haired boy's hand twitched and a deep groan escaped his lips.

Startled, Naruto stepped back, body tensing just in case he had to attack quickly. But as Sasuke slowly picked himself off the ground he staggered on his feet and placed a hand to his head. He seemed to have sustained a serious injury, the blonde lowered his guard and became a bit worried.

"O-oi…" He hesitated to speak, knowing his rival would know it was him and just flee once again. "Are you okay..?"

Freezing, Sasuke cautiously turned his body a bit in order to look back. It was as Naruto feared, dry blood was caked on part of his face and hair, who knows how much blood he lost.

It took a while for the Raven haired boy to reply; "...Who are you..? Where...am I?"

Those questions shocked the blonde, was he mocking him?

"Very funny teme, this isn't time for jokes! You're finally coming back to the village with me!" Naruto proclaimed, determination burning in his eyes.

Sasuke just seemed confused, it just pissed Naruto off. If he wasn't going to take this seriously then he would just have to fight him again to get it through to him. Gripping his hand into a fist and charged at him, out of pure instincts Sasuke flipped back dodging the oncoming punch.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?!" He yelled a glare forming in his eyes.

"You're coming home with me!" Naruto yelled back, and struck at him again before Sasuke could speak.

The Uchiha wasn't prepared for another hit, he felt dizzy and lightheaded. He let out a grunt as Naruto's fist connected, Sasuke fell back hard, cringed and held the sore spot. Naruto rushed over and grabbed the collar of his shirt and raised his fist again. But his eyes widened when the other boy was showing legitimate fear on his face, something Sasuke never ever did.

The blond lowered his arm and carefully let go of the others clothes. Now it dawned on him that something wasn't right, Sasuke didn't seem like himself.

"You...really don't remember?" He questioned in a slow manner.

The raven haired boy shook his head, that fear still plastered on his face. Naruto had to take a step back and take a deep breath, the blow to the head must have caused him to get amnesia.

"Sasuke… That's your name...do you remember that much?" He knew he was grasping at straws but he had to try.

With some thought Sasuke shook his head again, that was a bit frustrating. Naruto sighed a bit, of course, but he could take him home! When a hand was offered to him the other ended up flinching, he really was just a blank slate after all.

"I-I'm sorry…" Naruto forced himself to say, it was hard because it was Sasuke. "I promise I won't do it again...but please come with me. I'll show you where you live." The blonde gave him his signature grin it was something genuine and it seemed to calm the other down.

Sasuke seemed to hesitate, somehow feeling conflicted about taking Naruto's hand. Though after looking at his tan hand for a while the raven haired teen felt compelled to take it.


	2. Coming home

**Chapter 2: Coming home**

It felt weird for Naruto to be leading Sasuke back to the village like this hand and hand, but he felt like if he let go the other would somehow get lost. It didn't look like Sasuke minded it too much though, and Naruto wouldn't complain that he was coming willingly. The blonde glanced back at him, it was just so weird seeing Sasuke look...not angry he seemed more like a curious kid it was cute.

The blonde shook his head, what the hell was he just thinking?! The silence continued until they reached konoha's gates of course Sasuke had a few questions for him but that was basically it. Naruto glanced once again over his shoulder to look at Sasuke, maybe he was expecting the dark haired boy to have a reaction other than amazement but what more could he expect from someone with no memory?

"Well, Sasuke we're here." Naruto said with a grin plastered to his face. "This is Konohagakure! The village that you, and I, live in."

Sasuke seemed impressed, but then again it was easy to impress him now. The blonde let off a small chuckle as he started to lead him further inside, at first he was excited and was walking a bit quickly, the raven trying his best to keep up. Though as they got deeper into the village where it was more populated Naruto slowed his pace. All the villagers had mixed expressions on their faces, on some shock and on others quite a nasty glare. The word that Sasuke betrayed the village spread weather quickly, it was expected that they would react this way.

The blonde felt Sasuke shift in uneasiness, it was obvious it was directed at the boy. Naruto pulled him along again, he was going to take him to the Hokage's office and explain everything. He wouldn't let Sasuke go, not again not ever. He would make sure he was pardoned from everything, Tsunade would have to Naruto wasn't taking no for an answer. Like he usually would Naruto busted into the office without as much as a small warning.

"You'll never guess who I found granny!" The idiot proclaimed with that signature grin of his.

Though it was short lived when he realized Kakashi was there too, but both looked at him then the raven behind him they seemed a bit taken back. They were a loss for words, by the look of things Sasuke came back quite willingly despite the dry blood and slight lump on his left cheek. He wasn't fighting with Naruto and he seemed a lot more cautious and curious at what was going on.

"I'm glad…" Tsunade started clearing her throat a bit. "But do you mind explaining?" For the both of them it was easy to see something was off about Sasuke.

Naruto scratched at his cheek and gave a sheepish smile. "I kind of...sort of...found Sasuke badly injured at the bottom of a ditch. And he kind of...sort of…has amnesia."

Kakashi gave a curious glance, though that's why Sasuke was so willing to go with the blonde. But what worried the silver haired jonin was that because of that the onyx eyed boy could easily regain those lost memories and go off running again. His gaze shifted to Tsunade who seemed to be worried about the same thing.

"For now Naruto I leave Sasuke in your care." She stated, and stopped him before he could say anything. "But when and if he does get his memories back and decides to leave the village again. There will be no second chance, do you understand?"

The blonde swallowed dry air and nodded his head. He knew there was only so much Tsunade could do. Naruto would have to make sure Sasuke wanted to stay memories or not.

All of their attention was directed at Sasuke who tried to get the others attention for some time; "U-Um...sorry for interrupting. But...did I do something wrong..?"

It was clear to him that something went down, he didn't know what but from the villages and the way they were talking about it seemed like he did something bad. Tsunade's face seemed to soften, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the fact Sasuke was being treated this was when he had no recollection of what happened.

"Well…" The fifth started her eyes finding interest in the desk.

"You did." Kakashi said rather dryly, but it wasn't out of hate. "There's no use in hiding the fact something bad happened." He went on to explain. "But this is your only chance to change things. I'm sure you're memories will return, but within that time frame I'm sure you will have changed for the better."

Sasuke still seemed really lost, but decided to nod in understanding. Changing the gloomy mood Naruto clapped his hands together, that grin back on his face.

"Alright! It's settled! I'll make sure Sasuke never wants to leave again!" He pumped a hand in the air, the older adults chuckle a bit.

"Ah," Kakashi seemed to remember something. "I know your apartment isn't the best for two people Naruto. But for now it's best if Sasuke stay with you."

The blond blinked, though if they stayed in Sasuke's apartment it might trigger memories and they wanted him to stay. So in return he agreed to it, he put the thoughts of being Sasuke rival far behind him already so it didn't bother him.

"I'll gather some things that Sasuke will need." And with that he poofed off in a cloud of smoke.


	3. Sakura enters the Frey

**Chapter 3: Sakura enters the Frey**

After the exchange between Tsunade and Kakashi, the two teens headed out of the office. Also the word of Sasuke having amnesia would slowly go around thanks to the fifth.

Naruto was lost in thought anything in the village could trigger Sasuke to regaining his memories. His heart dropped into his stomach as a familiar female voice called out to the raven, she really had to show up? Though he knew Sakura was extremely saddened when Sasuke left why was he surprised that she would come running?

"Sasuke-kun! You're back! You're really back!" By the sounds of it she didn't get the rest of the story, or she jetted off before hearing it.

The raven was barely able to keep his balance as the pink haired girl jumped and hugged him tightly. It was clear as day that Sasuke was very uncomfortable with the contact, Naruto managed to pry her away.

"Um Sakura-chan…" The blonde hesitated knowing she was going to get very angry at him for doing what he did. "You might not want to…"

It was normal for the raven to not want contact, especially when it was someone he viewed as a stranger. Sakura looked confused more than angry, of course she understood that Sasuke liked his personal space but she couldn't help herself.

"S-sorry." The pink haired girl said in a sheepish manner, twisting her foot in the ground a bit with her arms in back of her attempting to look cute.

Sasuke fidgeted in his spot and looked at Naruto for help so far he was the only one he knew and even if it was a short time with just meeting him he trusted him. Naruto could only shrug in this situation.

"It's alright…" Sasuke spoke up placing a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Sakura, was it? I really should be the one apologizing."

This caught the girl's attention, the smile the way he was speaking…a frown pulled at her lips.

"I really don't know who you are…" That confirmed her suspicions, along with how he looked at the moment. "So I'm sorry."

A fake smile pulled at her lips, she was disappointed of course Sasuke wouldn't remember her. But then again her smiled turned bright this was her chance to get the raven to actually like her! This was her chance to really impress him, he'll fall for her and it'll be perfect!

"I see so that's what happened." Sakura was really referring to what Naruto said not too long ago. "Well then, i'm Haruno Sakura! Listen Sasuke-kun I know we just met and all but let's get something for lunch okay? You must be starving!"

Before the pink haired girl could grab Sasuke's wrist Naruto got between them with quite a serious look. He knew what she was up to it was a bit obvious, he wasn't going to let her force herself on him.

"A-Ah…" Sasuke looked concerned, he could tell by the glares in their eyes they were going to start something. Not thinking this was out of character for the Uchiha he took both of their hands raising them up which effectively caught their attention. The raven seemed to copy the grin Naruto usually had on his face as he continued to speak; "Let's just all eat together okay?"

They both looked dumbfounded up at him, the Uchiha finally seemed to realize they were staring at him and let his smile drop. "W-What?"

Sasuke felt even more awkward when they remained quiet, he let go of their hands and looked away. "Maybe not…?" He didn't want them to fight, he never meant to make the whole situation weird between them.

"No no!" Sakura was first to break the silence that shrouded the three. "It's a good idea, we all can go and eat something together...though." She glanced as the raven before continuing. "Maybe you should get cleaned up first."

It was true that Sasuke was still dirty, and a nice hot bath sounded like heaven. Deciding it was best if they stopped by Naruto's place first before they art, the blonde usually wouldn't feel embarrassed about how messy his apartment was but since all of his teammates were here it was different.

"Geez Naruto." Sakura scolded as they entered through the door, she found herself stepping over some empty ramen containers. "You're a slob…"

"It's not like was expecting anyone." Naruto argued as he rolled his eyes a bit as he maneuvered his way to the living room. "I'll clean later."

He motioned for Sasuke to follow him, cautiously he did the mess wasn't bad but you did have to be careful where you stepped. The blonde showed him where the bathroom was, there was already towels on there so he didn't have to worry about that. Naruto zipped off his jacket and quickly went into his room to get some spare pants.

After coming back and offering them to Sasuke he spoke up; "I don't have much to offer but it's better than wearing dirty clothes after a bath, right?"

The Uchiha blinked but offered a smile, holding Naruto's jacket somehow felt nostalgic. He couldn't quite put her finger on why it did, Sasuke didn't let himself dwell on it too much before heading into the bathroom.

Naruto then slowly started to pick up, the pink haired girl could tell this became a bit awkward. "I'm...happy Sasuke-kun is home…"

The blonde glanced up and blinked, tossing what he had in his hands in the trash. "Me too...but don't try to push him. I want to get to him and you aren't helping if you're trying to be all flirty with him."

A scowl pulled at her lips he wasn't happy about hearing that. "Sakura if something triggers his memory he'll probably want to run off again, we can't let that happen so early."

The pinkette didn't even think of that before now, that would just ruin her plans to get Sasuke to love her back. She would have to take it slow then that's what she would have to do.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I won't push it any more." They were empty words, though Sakura would tone down how she was going to go after Sasuke.

The apartment was a lot cleaner now after a few minutes of cleaning, it actually looked like a whole new place. As if on cue Sasuke came back out of the bathroom, his two teammates couldn't help but stare at him, he looked a bit ridiculous wearing the blonde's clothes. The Uchiha couldn't help but once again feel embarrassed by the fact he was getting stared at, he didn't think he looked that bad in the orange jumpsuit but then again he also felt like he wouldn't wear this sort of thing in a million years.

"Are you guys ready to go eat?" He finally decided to break the silence as he walked past them to the door.

"You're not really going out like that are you Sasuke-kun?!" Just seeing him dressed like that shocked her to forget he didn't even remember he hated the clothes Naruto wore.

The blonde idiot nudged Sakura with his elbow, she grunted a bit and shot him a glare though was met with his own.

"What she means to say is," He started through gritted teeth. "We're more than ready to go."

The two continued to glare at each other, once again things were heating up between them. Did these two usually fight like this, Sasuke had to wonder. Their bickering reminded of something familiar, the raven's face scrunched up a bit in thought it was too similar to something but once again it was just out of reach. For a split moment, as he was staring at the two, the pink haired girl seemed to just look a lot like himself as if he was the one constantly staring daggers at Naruto.

Sasuke was finally snapped out of his trance when a tan hand waved in front of his face. "Earth to Sasuke?" How long had he been calling out his name? "Let's go already before it gets any later!"

Did the two make up in the time span where he spaced out? Sakura seemed to be over it too, maybe he was overthinking it a bit. Everything was fine...right? Naruto ushered him forward and they all headed off to grab some lunch.


	4. A bad trigger

**Chapter 4:** **A bad trigger**

The walk from Naruto's place to Ichiraku's, which ended up being the winning place they were going to eat because of a certain blond, was silent. Glancing between the two he felt comfortable, and yet felt like he shouldn't be here with them, something was off. The more Sasuke looked around, despite its peaceful atmosphere, he started to question things.

With glares still trained on Sasuke and the conversation between Taunade and Kakashi fresh in his head, what did he do to get everyone so angry with him. Who was he…?

Before he could think any deeper about the situation at hand, he ended up bumping into the back of Naruto who had stopped short.

"We're here!" He said in excitement pumping a fist into the air, seemingly not bothered that Sasuke collided with him.

The Uchiha glanced around him to the stand in front of them, the smells of cooking ramen filled his nose. His brows knitted together it was another thing that felt so nostalgic, but the thought quickly died as he placed a hand to his stomach as it started to rumble. Sasuke didn't realize he was getting hungry. Pushing everything into the back of his mind the raven decided eating was a bit more important.

Naruto was the first one to enter of course, taking a seat on one of the stools he patted the one next to him. "Come on Sasuke! The ramen here is the best!"

Once again something made Sasuke hesitate, but being ushered forward by Sakura the Raven took his seat next to Naruto and the pink haired girl sat on the other side of him.

"Two pork miso ramen please!" Naruto shouted, one was for himself the other for Sasuke.

The owner chuckled and turned his head, though his soft eyes turned into unease as he spotted the dark haired boy. Sasuke's head downcast, a knot in his stomach started to form. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his head that he wasn't wanted here, that he himself didn't want to be here. What did he do, no one wanted to tell him so he was left in the dark.

"It's alright…" Teuchi started, he finished the ramen and placed it in front of Sasuke. The noise of the heavy bowl hitting the wood snapped him out of his daze, the Uchiha glanced up this time his eyes were more gentle. "Things will work out in the end."

It seemed like he read his mind, but maybe he was like an open book. Sasuke cautiously picked up his chopsticks and snapped them apart, he really didn't feel hungry anymore. But because he felt bad that Naruto already ordered him food, and Teuchi was nice enough to serve him he forced himself to eat anyway. Their quiet dinner didn't last long to the blonde's dismay.

"Uchiha!" The voice was very angry, the dark haired teen felt sick.

Naruto's head whipped around a frown pulling at his lips, he saw Kiba storming down the street toward them. This was bad, the idiot stood up his ramen half eaten, and placed himself between the brunette and Sasuke

"Out of the way Naruto!" He barked, but didn't wait for him to move as he shoved him out of the way.

The dog lover then grabbed the Uchiha by the collar and slammed him against the counter nearly toppling over the ramen.

"What do you think you're doing back here?!" Kiba bared his fangs. "After all the trouble of chasing after you!"

Even when a shaky hand gripped at his wrist, he didn't stop berating Sasuke. Even Naruto couldn't stop him as he pressed him further.

"Why did you bother?! What gives?! Why stop obsessing over Itachi?!"

Kiba was immediately shut up as Sasuke's eyes widened at the familiar name but just as quickly narrowed his Sharingan flaring. That name started a fire in his gut, he shoved the brunette back, teeth gritting in anger. Why was he so angry, he was struggling to search for the answer but he continued to draw a blank.

Clicking his tongue in aggravation the raven took off, Naruto yelling after him glaring at Kiba before trying to chase him down. Sasuke was easy to shake the blonde off his tail, he didn't stray out of the village since he really didn't know where he was going exactly. He just wanted to be alone for a while in order to try and collect his thoughts, but a growing headache prevented this.

His previous questions swirled in his head, who was he? What did he do? Sasuke's run slowed into a walk, more questions piled up in his head and none had an answer.


	5. A troubling situation

**{A/N}** _I'm really sorry for the late update! I had really bad writers block and im still kinda having it... But thank you to everyone who likes it so far and supports it! Thats more than I can ask for ;v; Anyway I actually have another fanfiction im writing along side this one I hope you guys will check that one too as soon as I post it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A troubling situation**

Naruto was kicking himself that he lost Sasuke so easily, he couldn't afford to let the Uchiha leave again. He felt like he was getting to him, even if was a tiny bit. Determined to track him down again Naruto picked up his pace.

Sasuke, on the other hand, found himself in an oddly familiar part of the village. With so much stuff crowding his head he didn't even realize where his feet had taken him. It was a district forgotten by time, the entrance blocked off by old looking police tape. A horrible feeling settled in his stomach, but why? His curiosity pushed him to breach the tape and explore this place. The buildings he passed were decrepit and covered in moss and plant life. It was odd how at home Sasuke felt, and at the same time his chest started to tighten up. His head turned up when he heard someone land on a nearby rooftop.

"This is quite an interesting predicament, wouldn't you say Sasuke-kun?"

Meanwhile Kakashi met up with Naruto, a bag slung over his shoulder. He glanced down at the blond before speaking.

"No one was home." It was clear he wasn't happy to see Naruto alone. "Did something happen..?"

"If it wasn't for Kiba…" He muttered under his breath, his fist clenched. "He had to go and mention his brothers name…"

The jonin narrowed his eyes a bit, it wasn't like he couldn't read his lips. That could be something to trigger that memory of his and he knew how much Naruto wanted Sasuke to stay in the village. Letting his face soften Kakashi offered some support with a firm hand on the others shoulder.

"He can't have gone too far, we can find him." He would make sure those words weren't empty.

With some new determination the two went off in search of the raven.

Sasuke staggered back when he was met with icy golden eyes and a sly smile, this man was off putting. A red flag was going off in his head, he was bad news and every part of him was screaming to run the other way but his body didn't respond. A low chuckle didn't help, Sasuke's body started to shake.

"Is that anyway to greet your teacher?" He laughed as he stepped off the building and landed gracefully in front of him. "Or perhaps you've forgotten all about me?"

Of course it was obvious to Orochimaru, Sasuke had thrown away his fear of him in return for seeking power but here he was cowering before him.

"I went through all the trouble of sneaking in here to find you." His smirk grew. "My dear Sasuke-kun this isn't where you belong, come with me and I can show you your true home."

The raven's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, why would he say that. But he did know him by name maybe he knew a few things, so swallowing his fear he managed to calm down a bit. Sasuke was going to finally get some answers, ones he wanted to hear...no he needed to hear.

He stepped forward a bit cautiously. "I...I want you to tell me everything…" It was more of a demand than anything.

With that smirk still plastered onto his face Orochimaru chuckled, without hesitating the snake outstretched his arm and clamped down on Sasuke arm. "I'll tell you as soon as we return back."

"W-Wait..!" Sasuke immediately regretted even mustering up the courage to talk to this guy. "I don't want to go!"

It seemed the more the dark haired teen struggled the tighter Orochimaru's grip became. He then began to drag him in, Sasuke could only dig his heels into the dirt, it slowed him down even just a little bit. Shuriken flew in and struck the snake's arm, the pain forcing him to let go of the boy. The Uchiha fell back but didn't stay down as he scrambled to his feet and ran toward the direction of where the weapon was thrown.

"I thought i smelt something fishy…" Kakashi spoke up as the shaken Sasuke hid behind him. "I would advise you leave now…" Though it sounded like a threat the two of them could never dream of taking down the Sannin and if they called for backup it would take a while for them to get there.

Orochimaru kept his cool as he crossed his arms. "For now, but I promise you i'll be back for him when he's more willing." He seemed confident that Sasuke will want to leave again as soon as his memories return.

The two were less tense as he left. "We're going to have to be more careful…" Kakashi muttered. "Let's get out of here.." Though a hand on his sleeve stopped him from walking the two boys out of the compound, he blinked and looked down at Sasuke who still hasn't calmed down from the encounter.

Even when he wanted to talk, no words came from his mouth. The silver haired Jonin's face softened, Sasuke was so easy to read now.

"It's okay, everything will become clear soon but for now don't force them to come otherwise you'll probably hurt yourself." He gently patted his head. "Come on let's get you two settled down."


	6. The night

Things didn't seem to calm down after that encounter even when the two boys managed to get back to Naruto's home. Sasuke was still just as freaked out as ever, he kept obsessively rubbing his arm where Orochimaru grabbed him. Naruto gently placed a hand on the others, a careful smile on his lips.

"Hey, hey there's no need for that." His voice was soft. "You're okay now."

The raven-haired boy didn't seem so convinced, he still wanted answers and that creep was probably the only one who was willing to give them to him. Despite the fact he didn't want to go with him he was beating himself over the fact that he was just too scared.

"I think I'm going to head to bed…" was the only thing he said to the blonde.

Naruto instinctively stopped him, he didn't want Sasuke to go he was scared that he would disappear again with what happened. The raven glanced back at the hand gripping tightly at his wrist, a little too tightly.

"Let go..that hurts.." He warned.

Naruto loosened his grasp but he refused to release him entirely. Blue desperate eyes met tired black ones, the blonde was aware that Sasuke was tired and shaken from Orochimaru. Be it selfish intentions or not Naruto wanted to stay with Sasuke just to make sure he wouldn't run off.

"We can go together." he finally answered

Sasuke seemed a bit confused, though then again there was only one bed but he assumed either Naruto or himself would sleep on the couch. He wasn't in much a mood for arguing and just let Naruto accompany him to the bedroom. The Uchiha hesitantly sat down on the foot of the bed glancing at Naruto every few seconds, something to be on his mind but it was impossible to tell what. Deciding to keep it to himself he just inched up in the bed and laid down staring up at the ceiling, okay so maybe he was less tired than he led on.

He felt the bed shift, meaning Naruto had gotten in it as well. Sasuke gaze traveled to the blonde who seemed to be staring right back at him, it was something that unsettled him.

"What are you…" Sasuke flinched back when Naruto reached out to touch his face. "Naruto what are you trying to do.."

"Ah...Sorry…" the blonde hesitated to say anything, but after some awkward silence he spoke again. "I..just wanted to know..you're really here. Know that I'm not dreaming."

The broken look on Naruto face pulled at his chest, this time he didn't pull away from his hand. All that anxiety and fear and what other turmoil he felt melted away, looking into his azure eyes Sasuke felt like he belonged. The raven placed a pale hand on Naruto's and offered him a genuine smile, the others skin felt so warm. Sasuke was taken back when the blond pulled him into him by the waist, he embraced him tightly.

The other didn't say anything as he buried his face into the crook of his neck, a pink blush dusting itself on Sasuke's cheeks. Maybe he was too confused to say something or maybe his body just wanted this, but Sasuke remained quiet.

"I promise…" those words cut through the silence. "I promise I'll keep you safe…"

Sasuke glanced at the blond who was still so close to him, it was oddly comforting. His heart wouldn't calm down and he swallowed some dry air, the embrasse was getting a bit awkward.

"N-Naruto…?" It was no good, the Uzumaki was already fast asleep. A sigh pushed through his nose, he was stuck there bound by Naruto's arms.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
